Understood
by Takari-san
Summary: My first Shaman King fic {Horo/ Tamao}. Horo is sick and everyone but a pink haired girl is thereto take care of him. they are never that close but can a conversation change that all? R/R!


**Understood**

**Pairing: Horo/Tamao**

**By: Takari-san**

Takari-san: This is my first Horo/ Tamao fic so go easy on me… I don't own Shaman King and I hope you enjoy this fic…  I became a huge fanatic though there are only few fans of this, I wish you would enjoy… Let's begin…

*Horo Horo's POV*

I shifted in the mattress I was supposedly be resting on for the umpteenth time… I was supposedly resting in strict orders from Miss Anna. No, there wasn't a surge of kindness that came through her that affected me suddenly. It was just that I was staying at their home and Miss Anna wanted me out as quickly as possible.

Yoh, our very own Shaman King and Anna, his fiancé were out together. Even my very own sister isn't here to take care of me… she is out buying groceries and is going to visit tonight with the others. It is simple to say that my beautifully perfect body is almost the only living thing in the house right now. I said almost because there is one person here, someone I'm not close with but at least someone, right.

I sighed, got up, took a piece of Kleenex, sneezed onto it and plopped down back to bed. I stared up at the ceiling and began thinking about my life so far… how Yoh became Shaman King and all our adventures. I couldn't believe that all those interesting things can result to me being isolated in a room supposedly resting.

I really want to get out of here… but if Miss Anna finds out and is able to catch me, I might be cleaning this place even if I'm dying of a fever… Kuroro was out with Pirika too… no one is here to talk with; no one is here to laugh with; it's so sad… all alone in this place, maybe I shouldn't have let Kuroro go with Pirika to go shopping, but Pirika would have a fit…

I looked around the room, hoping something here can make me feel sleepy and make me wake up, all my friends around me. I sighed knowing that I won't be successful when the door suddenly slid open and a candy-colored haired girl entered carrying a tray with a bowl of soup.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes, if that means the fact that I can't sleep and I'm trapped in a room under strict orders." I said sarcastically.

No, I wasn't trying to be mean to her I just wanted out… pronto.

"You shouldn't feel like that, Miss Anna and Yoh-sama just want you to feel better…" she frowned.

"Wai… no woman is pretty when frowning… don't frown. I know you are utterly devoted to Yoh but I just can't help feeling this way. I'm used to be with nature, so don't be sad… umm?" I said with my usual flirting but I seemed to have forgotten her name… I took a piece of tissue and blew my nose while waiting for her reply.

"It's Tamao Tamamura… and I'm do not like Yoh-sama… not in that way anyway…" she blushed ferociously.

Yeah, I believe you… for as long as pigs fly. I thought, laughing silently.

"It's no use hiding it… it's quite obvious especially the way you're acting now…" I grinned with my usual cocky grin except that I was a bit nauseous.

That's odd I don't see her trying to hit me.

"It's no use talking to you… here" she sighed handing me soup; her cheeks were still red from a while ago.

"For me, why thank you!" I exclaimed grinning, taking the soup from her and taking sips.

There was a silence while I was eating; the only thing heard was my continuous slurps.

"Oishi…" I said after I laid down an empty bowl on the tray.

"Arigato… but you don't have to be so kind to me…" she said as I lay back down on the bed.

"I'm not… even Yoh claims your cooking is superb." I smiled as I found myself staring up at the ceiling once more. Hmm… I never knew Yoh's ceiling could be so… umm… interesting?

"Yoh-sama was just being polite…" Tamao looked down at the floor.

"Iie… of course not… Yoh is right your cooking is superb." I said reassuringly.

"Arigato…" she blushed.

She is a picture of pure modesty in my eyes, the opposite of Miss Anna… I chuckled lightly in my mind but the way she said 'thank you' to me… It's so sincere so… heartfelt.

A silence surrounded us. I didn't know how to reply to her sincere thank you to me since I myself don't believe that I helped her in any way unlike Yoh who can cheer her up in a matter of seconds.

"So… tell me about yourself… we aren't exactly the closest bunch but then again…" she blushed lightly… she is very shy, isn't she? I laughed lightly to myself.

"Well… for starters I'm the handsome and dashing Ainu tribe's boy Horo Horo." I exclaimed in a cheerful tone.

As usual, I was expecting a smack on the head for what I've said… it always happens. It was to my biggest surprise when she stayed still and sweatdropped. This girl is unique through and through…

"I see..." she sweatdropped, "Tamao Tamamura… an in-training prophetess for the Asakura's" she grinned.

"Oh… I was expecting a smack on the face for what I have said… that's what Pirika or Miss Anna would do anyway." I laughed cheerfully after blowing my nose on another piece of Kleenex.

"So you would like a smack on the face then?" she asked apparently confused. I watched her for a while and suddenly burst out laughing with accompanied sneezes of course.

Laughing, I was thinking about how odd it was that she thought I would want to get hurt.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Iie… it's just that it was quite funny… are you really that dense or something of that sort?" my laughs slowly subdued due to the curious look on her face.

I didn't mean that in a bad way, just for jokes what a surprise it was when I saw her reaction not to mention heart wrenching.

"Dense… huh?" she said looking down at the floor, a sad look on her face. I didn't know what to do… one minute we were cheerfully talking the next she was looking down at the floor as if going to cry any minute.

Uh oh… what did I do? I hope I didn't offend her, but I think I'm too late.

"Umm… is there something wrong? I asked worriedly, wondering what I did stupid enough to hurt her like that.

"Iie… I was just thinking of something…" she whispered softly.

"Thinking of something, huh? You better cheer up though because Yoh and Miss Anna would kill me if they see you sad like this." I said trying to cheer her up, but was obviously unsuccessful since she burst out crying and plunged herself at me.

"Umm… I may not be the closest person in the world to you but at least the most handsome," I couldn't resist, "but please tell me what's wrong." I patted her back, held her closer in a loose hug since of course I was nervous, and had no such experience with women.

I think I know what's coming… this is going to be about Yoh and I know it.

"It's just that I have liked Yoh-sama for such a long time… but he never looked at me, but I can't hate Miss Anna since she truly does love Yoh-sama…" she said in the middle of sobs.

I watched her and began seeing myself, when I was watching her like that, I thought of my own feelings not on love like hers but something else…

"I don't really know much about love but I guess I can relate somewhat…" I said lightly running my fingers through her hair.

She got away from my loose hug that oddly made me feel empty and looked right into my eyes… I could see tears in her eyes but I guess she couldn't keep her feelings bottled up anymore. She couldn't cry when Yoh or Miss Anna was here, Yoh might feel guilty, even Anna though she might not show it. She didn't want them to be guilty; she was like a martyr in my eyes.

"Really?" she asked somehow looking unsure.

I wanted to do something, stop her from looking so miserable. I want to help her but I don't know how, so I decided to confide to her my fear, hoping she would feel better to know that I myself have fears and deep dark secrets.

"Yeah… there's this friend of mine… he sort of beat me in something I take pride in, something I never lost in. I thought it was just that I needed more practice, that it was all his luck but in the end I knew I was just kidding myself, that in truth I was hiding the fact that I can never win over him, but you know what?" I asked.

I thought of that time… I was too cocky and never thought he could win over me but after I lost he gotten so much better that I just thought that I couldn't beat him, never. I looked at her and she shook her head.

"I can't hate him because it's not his fault he's better than me…it's no one's." I said my usual cheerful face turned into a bitter one.

She looked at me oddly for a while, her eyes piercing through me.

"You are a very nice guy… but in a way I can understand why you can't hate Yoh-sama… he is not really the type of person you can hate…" she grinned, her tears gone.

"You know, huh?" my lips curved onto a smile.

She understands! She understands! I thought as she soon replied.

"Hai…" she grinned.

"Arigato… you may not know it but I feel you're someone who understands me…" I smiled.

"Iie…" she shook her head, "it's you."

"No you…" I smiled.

"You…"

"You"

"You"

"Aww… just shut up…" I smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

A short moment of bliss before she pulled away, blushing and rushed right out with an empty bowl of soup. I grinned… it feels good, I slowly touched my lips… yup, very good. I sneezed sometime after that.

_Tamao Tamamura… you don't know how happy you made me feel_

*******

I opened the sliding door, carrying a bowl of soup…

"Now… it's my turn!" I said cheerfully.

"Horo-san" said Tamao, grinning and after a while sneezed.

"Well, everyone's gone so it's my turn to take care of you!" I exclaimed making a pose.

She giggled lightly and I sat beside her…

Many things changed between the two of us. We weren't two people who weren't commuting with each other. We were two souls who understood each other.

She knew my fears and I knew her deepest secret. My train of thoughts was broken when I heard a soft cough.

"Are you alright? Here drink your soup…" I smiled slowly handing her a spoon and putting the bowl beside her bed.

"Hai… arigato…" she smiled taking sips.

"I can't believe you caught the sickness too, not mention much worse…" I smiled.

"Well… it's your fault anyway…" she pouted.

I grinned, she had fallen sick after that day and what a coincidence I was cured the day she got sick… I've been taking care of her ever since.

Yoh and Anna were curious and pestered me about it and I just said I sneezed on her food and they left disgusted looks on their faces. Yoh must've told Pirika because she's been forcing me to take care of her, little does she know I'm enjoying every bit of this.

"Hai… anyway something's always been on my mind… why did you get upset when I said you were dense?" I grinned, hiding my nervousness especially if she bursts out crying. I have always been curious of this after that day.

"Oh that…" she blushed, "am I really dense?"

I was about to laugh but something stopped me and caused me to say something very sweet and err… flattering for me and for her.

"Well… you are dense…" I grinned watching her frown, "but that's what makes you cute… just like me."

"Ha ha, very funny…" she said smacking me on the head.

_I can't complain on how we are…_

_I can't deny it if we soon fall for each other…_

_Anyway, we already got the best thing…_

_That we understand each other_

_That we are both finally understood_

*owari*

Takari-san: So how was it? This is my very first Horo/ Tamao… I hope it was good… I hope I didn't make them too OOC… Gomen if I did, please take it lightly on me when flaming this, if you are doing so -_-; I really worked hard on this… R/R! ^-^

BTW, I love Lyserg! Nothing… just wanted to say that… and if you are a fan of Horo/ Tamao… I made a site for them… it's it if you have time…


End file.
